


Pure Fucking Art

by TunaDiamond



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Completed, M/M, teacherxstudent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaDiamond/pseuds/TunaDiamond
Summary: Frank Iero is the quiet new boy at school. He hasn't got any friends, and so he spends all of his lunchtimes alone... Until his art teacher, Mr Way (who he has a huge fucking crush on) suggests that Frank eats lunch in his classroom.





	1. Chapter 1

Frank swallowed as he looked up at the sign in front of him. School. He looked down at his watch and saw that he was late. Great. And on his first day.  
He hurried into the front office and spoke to the receptionist, explaining about the (nonexistent) traffic. She was nice, and offered to take him to his first class. Frank declined. It was going to be hard enough already. Walking into a classroom late, being the new boy and having a teacher by his side? Not the best way to make friends.  
* * * * *  
"Um... is this Mr Way's class...?" Frank asked in a quiet tone as he knocked on the art room door.  
The teacher looked at him and gave a bright smile.  
Fuck. The teacher was gorgeous. He had red hair, too bright to be natural, and was wearing a bright blue tuxedo with a red tie which matched his hair. Currently, Mr Way was leaning against his desk, his arms crossed against his white shirt which covered his body under the tux jacket.  
"It most certainly is." The teacher smirked and gestured for Frank to come further in. "Frank, right?" Frank nodded and hesitatingly took a few steps further into the classroom. "You can come in, I don't bite."  
Frank looked at the rest of the students in the classroom. Most of them were working on projects, though some were on laptops, typing and clipping away. Nobody had looked up at the new boy who had entered the class.  
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna make you introduce yourself." Mr Way took a large A2 sketchbook from his desk and held it out to his new student. "A gift. From your parent's taxes to you."  
Frank took it, cracking a small smile, unsure if what Mr Way had said was supposed to be a joke or if he was being serious.  
"Uh... thanks, Sir."  
"No problem." Gerard held out a HB pencil to him, "you need one?" Frank shook his head and patted his bag, signifying silently that he had one of his own in his bag. "I think there's a seat at the back next to Ray." He gestured to a boy with long curly brown hair who was sitting at the back of the classroom by the fire exit.  
Frank thanked his new teacher humbly and made his way to his new seat.  
He sat on the stool and smiled at the boy next to him. "I'm Frank."  
"Ray." The boy answered, tucking some of his unruly curls behind his ear. "Hey, you got a black marker I could borrow?"  
Frank shook his head. "Well that's not helpful at all." Ray turned back to the piece of artwork which he was finishing up - adding details and the like which couldn't be done properly with paint.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, Frank," Mr Way said as he meandered his way around the desks in his classroom, "I'm impressed." He stopped behind his new student and peered over the boy's shoulder, inspecting Frank's piece of artwork which he had only just started.  “Uh..." Frank trailed off. Was his teacher surprised that he could draw? "Thanks, I guess...?" Mr Way chuckled and ruffled Frank's unruly locks, "calm down, Frankie. It was a joke." He walked off just as suddenly as he'd appeared.  Ray turned to Frank. "Frankie?" He raised an eyebrow, "the last student he gave a nickname to was Jasmine," he gestured to a pretty blonde who was sitting by herself near the classroom door, "and she got fucked over the desk by him." Frank felt himself growing hot. The thought of sex always got him like that. Maybe it was because he'd never actually had sex. "And... are they..." he trailed off, "they're not... are they?" “Fuck buddies?" Ray chuckled, "no. They're not. Jassie hates him with a fervor rivalled only by the Gods." "The Gods hate Mr Way?" Frank asked curiously. The other boy shrugged, "somebody does, or Mr Way wouldn't have died his hair that hideous red-“ “I like his hair like that." Frank said, flushing as he realised what he'd said. “You've known him, like, twenty minutes. You've exchanged a couple sentences with each other, and you're already defending the guy's sense of style." He smirked, "that's how it started with Jassie." "Just out of interest, Ray," Frank began, "how do you know about Mr Way and Jasmine?" "Mr Way made it pretty darn obvious," Ray answered as he signed his name with a flourish at the bottom of his painting, "grabbing her ass in the middle of the playground, flirting with her all the time, giving her detentions," he elaborated on the last word, "every single day after school for a week." “Oh." "Yeah." Ray smirked in a machiavellian way, "but don't worry, Frank," his smirk grew wider, "I'm sure Mr Way's just being nice." "You just said he fucked Jasmine over the desk." Frank said, feeling his cheeks grow hot again from the use of a sexual term, "why would he -" "Mr Way is bisexual." Ray answered, louder than he should have done. “I'm what, now?" Mr Way asked, appearing behind the two boys. They both turned to look at their teacher. "Um..." Ray trailed off. "Walking really slow?" Frank asked, wincing as he realised how stupid and false he sounded. Mr Way scoffed. "Nice try, Frankie. I don't appreciate liars in this classroom, and you'll soon learn that. But until then..." he trailed off, "detention this lunchtime." "But -" Ray was cut off by Mr Way. “But you want to join him, Mr Toro?" Mr Way smirked like an evil teenager playing a joke on his 'enemy'. "No, Sir," Ray answered quickly, putting his sharpie pen down, "I was just telling Frank that we'd have to cancel our plans at lunchtime." Frank shot a look at the boy. "I didn't even know we had plans at lunchtime." "Well we don't know." Ray answered in an exasperated tone of voice as he turned back to his project. "See you at one-fifteen, Mr Iero." Mr Way turned and walked off, slowly and purposely. Perhaps it was Frank's imagination, but was Mr Way shaking his ass as he went. Was he trying to seduce Frank!?


	3. Chapter 3

"Um..." Frank knocked on the door, "Mr Way...?"

He looked up from his pot noodles and smirked. "Ah, Frankie," he gestured for the student to come further into the room. Frank did. It was like first period all over again. "Didn't think you'd show up. Most new kids don't."

"I did something bad, Sir." Frank answered quietly, coming to stand in front of his teacher's desk.

"And this is your punishment for it." Mr Way answered calmly.

"Bend over you naughty, naughty boy." Mr Way smirked and gestured to his desk.

Frank felt a twitch in his pants and placed his forearms on the desk, bracing himself and poking his sweet little ass out. Mr Way got up from his chair and went round to Frank's behind, letting his fingers trace their way across the perfectly rounded cheeks.

_Frank shivered in delight and moaned, feeling spasms of happiness and horniness running up and down his spine. "Mr Way..." he moaned quietly, "you're..."_

Mr Way shoved his finger as far into Frank's ass hole as he could when the younger boy was still wearing his boxers and school trousers. "Gerard, Frankie." He whispered seductively into Frank's ear, slowly grinding against him. "You better learn my name. I want you to scream it when I fuck that tight little hole of your's -"

"Sorry, Sir." Frank answered quietly, "what did you say?"

  
His mind was spinning with what he had just imagined. "I'll keep your here until the end of lunch."

"Oh..." Frank tried to sound disappointed. "Okay."

"And, Frankie," Mr Way continued, eyeing up his student the way an idiot eyed a maths problem, "if you lie to me in class again, then I will have you back after school. Is that clear?"

Frank nodded slowly. "Yes, Sir."


	4. Chapter 4

Frank stumbled into the bathroom just as the bell for home room echoed through the halls of his new school. He hurried into a cubicle and pulled his trousers done carefully. If he got them past his raging boner then it would hurt. He ached with the burning vision that he had had in his detention - Mr Way bending him over the desk. Frank wrapped his hand around a member and began to pump, agonisingly slow at first and then speeding up. He let out a moan, grateful that nobody else was in the bathroom with -

He stopped. The bathroom door had opened, and he could hear a heavy set of footsteps outside of his cubicle. The other male went into the cubicle beside him.

Frank heard the soft snick of a zipper coming down, and the ruffle of trousers hitting the tiled floor. "Fucking liar." He heard Mr Way curse. Mr Way?! He was in the bathroom with Mr Way?? "Fucking little shit - gazing off into - ah!" Holy cock suckers. Mr Way was masturbating over Frank?! "Makes me wanna - ugh! Ah!"

He wrapped his hand around his dick again and began to pump, faster and harder. He moaned quietly, biting his tongue to keep from crying out.

Frank imagined himself in between the other man's legs as the older man thrust into his little hole, hitting his prostate every time, and building up a ball of pleasure in his stomach.

"God..." he whispered as he had to bite down on his fist as his orgasm hit him hard and fast like a bad storm.

Mr Way was silent. But only for a moment. He carried on pumping himself, getting closer and closer to his climax.

Frank hurriedly pulled his trousers up and did his flies, grabbed his school bag and quietly unlocked the cubicle door. He took a page from a pad of post-it notes in his bag and took a pen, scribbling down his phone number. His heart was beating fast. He was leaving his number for a teacher?!

He stuck the note to the bathroom mirror and opened the bathroom door, silently forcing his heart to calm down and stop racing.


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard pulled his trousers back up and sighed in ecstasy. He thought of the black haired boy and smirked. He opened the cubicle door and stopped. On the mirror was a post-it note with a few numbers scrawled on it. He went over to it and picked it off the mirror, staring at the black ink on the paper in his hand.

**01234-567-890**

**Call me next time you have a boner, Sir.**

**FrnkIero**

Gerard swallowed and pocketed the note before he could change his mind.

"Ah, Mr Way." He was confronted by Mrs Donaldson as he came out of the bathroom.

"Mrs Donaldson..." he tried to sound enthusiastic about bumping into her, but he was dying inside. "How very... great to see you."

"You have a free sixth period everyday, don't you?" It was phrased as a question, but Gerard knew it wasn't intended as one.

"Um yes." He admitted slowly, not wanting to know what Patricia Donaldson had in mind for him.

"Good. I have a sex education class which needs taking then." She smiled almost cruelly.

"What happened to the teacher?" He asked in a slightly rude tone.

"He gave up. Mr Poley, the poor mite, just couldn't cope with the stress of having to teach horny teenagers about sex." Mrs Donaldson smirked, "but I'm sure you'll be fine, Gerard."

"Uh... right..." Gerard swallowed again. "What class?"

"Well you've already had them once today, Mr Way. Your first period art class?"

Gerard weighed up the decision in his head. Another hour looking at his new student, and teaching him sex... against teaching the rest of the fucking horny teenagers.

But Frank. His mind was made up. "I'll do it."


	6. Chapter 6

Gerard strode into the class, practically bouncing at the chance of seeing Frank again, and excited to make eye contact considering the fact that his student had just left his number for him. Mr Way put his styrofoam coffee cup on the desk in front of him and sat down, staring at the children who were staring back at him.

"Okay." He paused, "I get that you're teacher, Mr Poley, gave up. And honestly, I cannot imagine anything more awful than teaching horny teens about sex," he paused again and took a sip of his coffee. It scalded his mouth, and his eyes watered, but he made no sound. He didn't want the kids to take the piss out of him. "So the shitty education system -" he cut himself off, "okay, I'm his class I'm gonna swear. You can too, but if we ever get observed or there's another teacher present, don't do it. Anyways, the shitty education system hasn't provided me with a lesson plan yet - though I doubt they ever will - so we're going to do this as we go. For today's lesson, let's just do questions. I'll try answer what I can, and if I think we need to go into something in more detail then I'll write the question down and do a lesson on it. And if you think that there should be a lesson on something, then either ask, or email me. Unless it's a Sunday, I'll usually reply. Got it?" Everybody nodded. "Anybody got a question?"

Ray Toro raised his hand. Gerard nodded at him, giving the go-ahead to speak. "At what age do we start to get sexual feelings for other people?"

"Ray, it depends. Some people get sexual feelings at like, thirteen, and others don't ever get sexual feelings. The people who don't ever get sexual feelings are asexual."

"Can we do a lesson on sexualities, Sir?" Somebody called from the back of the class.

Mr Way nodded and got some paper and a pen out of his bag, writing down the term 'sexualities'. "Any other questions?" He skittered his eyes across the classroom, "Miss Green?"

Daisy Green smiled and asked her question. "Are we going to be learning about periods?"

Mr Way blushed a little and quickly looked at Frank. He was sitting at the back of the classroom by the window, doodling in his notebook, though he looked like he was smiling. "As a male, Daisy, maybe I'm not the best person to tell you. I could ask a female teacher to come in to answer your questions...?"

Daisy nodded and smiled, Mr Way made another note. 'Periods - get female in to answer questions'.

"Yeah, Jasmine?" Mr Way looked at his old fuck and remembered her naked. God, she had felt so good under his fingers.

"Mr Way," she said in a flirty tone of voice, fluttering her eyelashes, "I need some help with... positions. Could you teach me?"

Gerard stopped himself from smirking. Frank was more important to him that meaningless flirting with a whore was. "Again, I'll ask a female teacher to come in and answer your questions." Jasmine's face fell, and she went quiet. "Mr Iero."

Frank's eyes shot up to stare at his teacher. "Sir?"

"Am I boring you?" Gerard asked, still trying to stop himself from smirking.

"No, Sir." Frank answered.

"Perhaps you'd listen to me then, instead of doodling away in your notebook?" He paused, "yes?"

"Yes, Sir." Frank answered slowly, almost sarcastically as he stared his teacher directly in the eyes. They silently fought for dominance before Gerard looked away and carried on talking, whilst Frank picked his pen up again and continued drawing.

He was drawing a comic strip. Captain Cum In Your Pants was about to save the damiseau in distress, Sir Penis-Go-Hard. He was so engrossed in his drawing that Frank didn't notice Gerard hovering above him. The older man grabbed the paper from Frank and looked at him.

"Captain Cum In Your Pants?" He raised an eyebrow, "what an interesting piece of art for our class, Mr Iero. Perhaps I should put it on the wall...?"

"No, Sir!" If anybody in the class hadn't been looking at him before, they were now. "Please don't -"

"If you draw in my class, whatever you draw goes on the wall."

Mr Way blu-tacked the picture to the wall above his desk. Frank groaned loudly. Now everybody could see the despicable truth. Captain Cum In Your Pants looked identical to Gerard, and Sir Penis-Go-Hard looked identical to Frank.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir." Frank said once everybody had left the room once Mr Way had dismissed the class. 

"Frankie." Gerard smirked, "you did a very naughty thing today in the bathroom -"

"Sir, please take the drawing down." He gestured with his finger to the piece of art behind Mr Way's desk.

"You shouldn't have been in the bathroom today. You should have been in home room with the rest of your -"

Frank cut him off again. "Yeah. Okay. Fine. I get it. I was drawing during your class, and I caught you jacking off to me. How about we make a deal? You give me the picture back and you can think of another punishment for me?"

Gerard stood upright and took the picture down, looking at it properly - he hadn't had a chance when he'd had a class of rowdy, hormonal teenagers. "It's good." He said in surprise again, "though there are regrettably named characters, and -"

"Mr Way." Frank pressed, holding out his hand and walking closer to the desk. "Please -"

Mr Way held it out to him. "If you take this picture in the next five seconds, Frankie, then I won't punish you..." he flicked his tongue over his bottom lip and looked at his student suggestively, "or you can wait five seconds and see what a real punishment is."

Was Mr Way suggesting that they fuck over the desk? Frank flashed back to his daydream from earlier that day.

Five seconds passed. Gerard let the paper fall to the floor as he gestured for the boy to come closer with one finger. Frank felt himself shaking a little bit as he slowly crept closer, dropping his rucksack on a nearby desk as he reached the desk and looked at Mr Way. But he still kept gesturing. Closer. Come closer. 

Frank leaned in closer to his teacher, "closer." Mr Way whispered. Frank did as he was told until he was mere millimeters away from his red haired teacher. Before he had a chance to react, Mr Way had connected their lips together. Electricity jumped through their veins and into the other male, making them attract each other like magnets. Mr Way soon had his hands knotted in Frank's dyed black hair, and was pulling the boy closer to him, but there was a desk in the way. 

Never before in his life had Frank felt so awake and goddamn loved. He climbed onto the desk and closer to Mr Way, knocking over a styrofoam cup of coffee, several papers, some books and other rubbish which had been piled on top of the desk. 

Mr Way moaned as the boy got closer and began to run his hands over his shoulder. Mr Way moved his lips from Frank's and began to kiss up and down his neck, leaving a trail of saliva in several places before he began to nuzzle the soft skin of his student. "God..." Frank moaned in delight as Gerard grazed his teeth across the younger male's throat.

Without knowing what he was doing, Mr Way bit into Frank's neck like a vampire. Frank groaned and moaned loudly in pain and delight as the teacher bit harder, trying to draw blood and leave his mark.


	8. Chapter 8

When Frank strode into art the next morning almost twenty minutes early, Mr Way was not at his desk. There was no sign that he had even been in the room that morning already. Frank, who was the only one in the room, went to his seat at the back of the room and retrieved his art folder and got some of his designer felt tips out that he had gotten the previous week. They'd been expensive, and something that he'd had to work and pay for himself. But he'd desperately wanted them - they'd make his comic strips so vibrant and bright.

He took the brightest red he had and began to colour in Captain Cum In Your Pants' hair in, occasionally skipping small parts of it so it looked like the sun was shining off of it. Next he took his black pen and coloured in Sir Penis-Go-Hard's hair, and then he drew outer lines around everything and went round the dialogue and description which he'd written in pencil.

Frank had stayed up until 3 AM that morning to finish drawing the comic strip, which was now nearly five A4 pages long. It told the story of the brave superhero who had to constantly save the rich man, though the Captain did not yet realise that Sir Penis-Go-Hard was always getting himself into trouble so the handsome hero could save him.

"More gay comic strips, Frankie?" Mr Way was staring at him from his desk which he was leaning against, a thermos cup of a hot beverage (probably coffee) in front of him.

Frank nodded. "Yes, Sir..." he hung his head, and then remembered what had happened the previous day. Well he hadn't forgotten, per se, but it had slipped his mind momentarily whilst he looked through his artwork.

"You know," Mr Way said as he came round to look at Frank's work, "Captain Cum In Your Pants has hair just like me." He smirked, knowing that Frank had drawn him, but not wanting to say it out right. "He has my nose too." Mr Way traced his forefinger along the sharp curve of the hero's nose and then quickly slid it off the page. "Shoop." He added as a sound effect.

Frank inwardly cringed. "Uh..."

"It's good you know." Gerard complimented as he picked up the papers and began to flick through them, half reading the text and half looking at the pictures. "You could publish this."

"I don't think I'm very good at drawing, Mr Way." Frank answered quietly.

"Frank," Mr Way answered, "you don't have to be good at drawing. You don't even have to be good at art. Anything can be art. Anything can be self-expression. Now take your weapon and run with it."

Frank found himself blushing for a few minutes, and the two were in such close proximity in complete silence. Eventually, Mr Way put the papers back down in front of Frank. "If you don't want anybody to see that then I suggest you put it away, because I'm going to let everybody else in now." Gerard went over to the door, but Frank's voice made him stop.

"You put it on the wall in the classroom yesterday." He pointed out.

Gerard smirked, "yes, but that was so far away from the nearest student that nobody could see it. But that," he looked at the papers on Frank's desk which he couldn't have possibly been able to see from where he was standing in the room, "should not be seen by anybody other than me and you."

Frank blushed a redder shade and hurriedly slipped his papers into his bag, careful not to crush them or wrinkle them, before he packed his expensive felt tips away.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you free tonight?" Ray asked as he sat in his seat beside Frank and put his stuff onto the desk.

Frank nodded. "Sure. I guess. Why?"

"I've got a few friends coming over for a little party. You're invited." Ray smirked, "you up for it?"

"How many is a few friends?" 

"Uh..." Ray counted on his fingers, "four including you?"

Frank shrugged. "Sure. Straight after school?"

"We have sex ed anyways, so we'll go to mine straight afterwards."

"Boys," Mr Way said from the front of the class, "could you keep it down please?"

* * * * *

Sixth period came around slowly, and Gerard dreaded the thought of it, though he looked forward to the idea that he might be able to keep Frank behind after class and 'punish' him.But Frank did nothing wrong all lesson. Maybe he didn't want to stay behind and be punished, or maybe he'd forgotten about - no. He couldn't have forgotten. The few minutes that they had shared the previous day had been unforgettable for Gerard, but perhaps Frank hadn't felt the same way.

"You coming?" Mr Way heard Ray ask Frank at the end of his class.

"Yeah, but I have to talk to Sir first. Can you wait outside?" Ray nodded and left the room along with the rest of the students.

"You have a question, Frank."

"No, Sir." Frank answered as he came to Gerard's desk and stood beside his teacher. "I just wanted to kiss you before I went over to Ray's."

He leaned forward and kissed Gerard's forehead momentarily before drawing away again. Mr Way groaned as his love interest got further and further away."I've got a detention after school tomorrow, Frankie." Mr Way said suggestively, "nobody's coming, but if you're naughty tomorrow then you will be." He winked and Frank winked back, blushing slightly as he retrieved his bag and left the classroom.


	10. Chapter 10

"But I'm not old enough to drink -" Frank began, but he was cut off by one of Ray's friends, Mikey Way.  
"Dude, my brother is a teacher, and I still drink."  
Frank could see what this was going to turn into. "Your brother is -"  
"Gerard? Mr Way?"Frank inwardly groaned and reached for the beer that Ray was holding.   
He opened it and chugged it and then turned back to Mikey. "Does he ever talk about teaching?" Frank asked in a curious tone, "like, complaining or saying what went well?"  
Mikey shrugged and took a sip of his own beer, "sometimes he talks a bit when he comes round for dinner, but he lives by himself mostly."  
"Oh."  
"He used to talk about Jasmine a lot." Mikey elaborated, thinking that Frank was still interested, and that he cared about the teacher's ex-fucks. "Always going on about her fucking stupid blonde hair and -"  
"I have an idea." Ray smirked as he turned to the rest of the guys; Bob Bryar and Matt Pelissier. Mikey and Frank looked at the curly haired boy. "Why don't we play seven minutes in Heaven?"  
"Because we're all guys?" Matt suggested.  
"Then let's call a girl and play." Ray smirked, "you think Jasmine would be up for it?"  
"Slag." Bob responded, pulling out his phone and dialling the girl's number.

* * * * *

As predicted, Jasmine arrived twenty minutes after she'd received the call, and she had a lot more booze. She had three shots of vodka and turned to the guys. "You want some?"

They all nodded and took another shot each before Ray turned to her. "You wanna play seven minutes in Heaven?"

She shrugged. Jasmine was a lightweight. She didn't hold her alcohol well, though she should do - she drank all the fucking time. "Okay," she paused, "can we finish the bottle of vodka first?"

"No." Frank answered. Everybody was surprised. "We spin an empty bottle - probably of beer - and whichever two people it lands on each take a shot and then go into the cupboard." He smirked, "if, after seven minutes, the two want some more time - and they both have to consent - then they just call through the door and they'll get another three minutes."

"Sounds good to me." Mikey, Ray, Bob and Matt all agreed.

They looked at Jasmine. "Jassie?" Ray asked, "you got a problem with those rules?"

"No, I only have a question." The guys waited expectantly, "will the door to the cupboard be locked?"

"Yes. From the outside." Mikey answered.

"And will there be somebody outside the door?"

"Um... no..." Ray trailed off as he got up to go and find an empty bottle to play with.

"Great," she smirked, "let's play."


	11. Chapter 11

"I'll spin it first." With a sharp, almost violent twist of his wrist, Ray spun the bottle. It landed on him and Mikey. He shrugged and got up, offering his hand out to his friend.

"I'll lock the door!" Jasmine volunteered loudly, standing up and holding a shot glass of vodka out to each of them. They took it and downed it. Ray handed her the key to the cupboard and went over to it, Mikey and Jasmine following him.

"I'm not nearly drunk enough for this." Mikey complained as they heard Jasmine lock the door behind them, "I have to have like, at least another two shots - and of something stronger than vodka - to want to make out with a guy."

"Dude, I'm not drunk enough yet, either." Ray agreed, "can we just talk for seven minutes?"

Mikey shrugged and slid down against the door, thinking of something to say.

* * * * *

There was a knock at the door. Ray and Mikey both stood up and knocked back on the door, giving the unspoken order to open it. Jasmine opened it with a new can of beer for each of them in one of her hands.

After they'd all sat down, Matt reached to spin the bottle. It landed on Bob and Jasmine. Smirking, Bob stood up and took the shot glass from Ray, downing the vodka and grinning at the girl as though he'd just won the lottery. Jasmine moaned loudly and stood up, chucking the vodka down her throat before Bob grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the cupboard, Ray behind them with the key in his hand.

"You know," Bob said once the door had closed them behind them, "I've always kinda liked you -"

Jassie cut him off with her lips. She pushed him down to the floor and then got down on top of him, straddling his legs and running her hands up and down his chest, trying to get his school shirt off, though it was quite a struggle in the darkness of the cupboard, and the buttons were stiff. The shirt must have been new.

"Jassie," Bob whispered against her as he reached a hand under her skirt and began to skim his fingers up and down her inner thighs, getting closer and closer to her entrance. "We don't have to -"

"Shut up and touch me." Jasmine ordered in a moan as he bit her lower lip hard and put his tongue inside of her mouth, tackling her tongue like it was an enemy.

Jasmine moaned as he touched her clit through her panties. Moaning louder, she grinded against him, smirking as she felt Bob's boner through her panties. She sat on it as much as she could and took Bob's hand away from her with one of her's. She began to grind into it so aggressively that Bob had to get her to slow down.

"You know," she whispered quietly as she tilted her head to the side, letting Bob leave a love bite or seven on her neck, "we could get another three minutes."

"Baby," Bob smirked, "I'm gonna need more than another three minutes with you -"

He was cut off by a knock at the door. Jasmine kissed his lips hastily again and then got off of him, knocking once on the door. Quickly, she readjusted her hair and school uniform so she looked reasonably innocent, and smiled at Ray when he opened the door.

"I'll have another shot now," she told him brightly as she almost skipped back into the living room where the rest of the boys were.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mikey...." Ray trailed off an hour later when he was really, really drunk, "call your brother."  
"Why...?" Mikey complained as he slowly brought his beer to his lips, barely able to register where his mouth was because of the large amount of alcohol which was in his body.  
"Because it'd be fun to play seven minutes in Heaven with a teacher." Bob answered, slightly less drunk than the rest of them.  
"But he won't be drunk..." Mikey answered in a whiny tone, "he'll be cold stone -"  
"Stone cold," Bob corrected.  
"That thing." Mikey waved a hand at his friend, "sober."  
"We'll make him," Ray giggled a little, "super maybe quite so drunk so -"  
"You're messing up your words." Bob pointed out as he hiccuped, feeling heartburn building up in his chest.  
"Alcohol-y and then we can play seven heaven in -"  
"I'll call him." Matt said. He was a little more drunk than Bob, but not much. He grabbed Mikey's phone from his discarded rucksack and entered the password which any nonce had - 1,2,3,4 - and scrolled through his friend's contact list until he came to 'Gee'.  
* * * * *  
"Hey Mr Way..." Matt trailed off as he answered the door to the teacher twenty minutes later.  
Mr Way greeted him hurriedly and then busted into the house, running into the living room like an erratic mother, looking for his brother.  
"Mikey!" He exclaimed when he saw his brother sitting on the end of the sofa, slightly more sober than he had been previously. (The guys had pumped Mikey up with coffee and energy drinks in the twenty minutes since they'd called Gerard. They wanted Mikey to convince Gerard to stay for a drink). "Are you okay?" He sat close by his little brother and put an arm around his shoulders, "I'm gonna take you back to mine tonight, okay? If mum sees you like this then she'll freak. I'll call her later -"  
"Can't we stay for one more drink?" Mikey asked in a whiny tone of voice again, holding out a shot glass to Gerard.  
"No."  
"But I wanna stay!" Mikey complained, "one more drink, Gee!"  
Gerard sighed. "You can have a drink, but I can't."

Ray, Mikey, Frank, Bob and Matt were watching like it was their favourite TV show. Frank and Gerard had not met each other's gaze since Gerard had walked into the room. Maybe it was intentional - maybe it wasn't.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" The guys, discounting Gerard, and Jasmine, cheered Mikey on as he chugged the remainder of the bottle of vodka.  
Gerard groaned when his brother picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels and turned the lid, "no." Mr Way took the alcohol from his brother, "you've had enough already."  
"I'll tell you what, Gee..." Mikey trailed off as he tried to snatch the alcohol back from his older brother, "you have three shots," he held up three fingers and laughed a little, hiccuping nervously as he looked at his friends who were nodding at him from behind Gerard, "three ickle wickle bickle shots and -"  
"Get to the point!" Jasmine called as she downed another rum and coke, "I wanna -"  
"Okay. That's enough alcohol for you." Gerard took the rum from Jasmine and held it away from her. "Go get your stuff and I'll drop you home on the way back." He paused and turned to his brother, "Mikey. Get ready."   
"Three shots, Gee." Mikey repeated slowly, trying to clear his head, "three shots and we can go."  
Gerard sighed and put Jasmine's rum down on the coffee table. He took an empty shot glass and poured out a shot of Jack Daniels. He knocked it back and turned to his brother, though Mikey was now hold up two fingers instead of three. Gerard sighed and knocked back two more shots and then looked at his brother. "Now can we -" Gerard hiccuped and felt the alcohol rushing to his head, clouding his judgement and vision the way a little bit of alcohol always did. "Now I can't drive!" He yelled, glowering at his brother, "you fucking dick!" Hiccup, "you made me drunk and now I can't -" hiccup, "drive!"

Ray smirked. "Since you can't drive anyways, Mr Way, maybe you'd have a few more shots?" Suggestively, Ray held up a bottle of whiskey.   
Mr Way, who was slightly incapacitated, shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Seven minutes in heaven?" Ray suggested once the sex ed-art teacher was completely and utterly wasted on the delicious substance which was alcohol.   
"I wanna spin the bottle first!" Jasmine declared as she retrieved the bottle which they'd been using earlier and put it in front of her on the floor. Everybody parked the self around the bottle and waited for it to finish rotating.   
It stopped in front of two people. Gerard and Frank. They looked at each other and then at Bob who had two shots ready for them. Either male took one and swallowed the drink before turning to each other and grinning like it was Christmas morning. Hopefully everybody (besides Gerard and Frank) would be too drunk to remember that night in the morning.

The cupboard door locked behind them, Gerard grinned at Frank in the darkness. "I've been waiting to get you to myself since I first saw you," Gerard whispered to the male who he had come to love, "and now I finally get my time."  
"We only get seven minutes," Frank whispered as he drew closer to Gerard, "let's not waste it."  
Gerard took the student into his arms and began to kiss him, either boy feeling the other's boner against him, getting harder and harder, making the restricting material of their trousers even tighter than it already was.  
"Frank..." Gerard moaned as Frank began to lick his collar bone, slowly pulling the teacher's shirt apart and kissing his chest, leaving a trail of peppered kisses on the man's torso.   
"I think we should get an extra three minutes." Gerard smirked as he reached his hand into Frank's trousers and began to give his student a hand job, making Frank moan and grind onto Gerard's hand.  
"I agree." Frank answered as he got to the waistband of Gerard's jeans (he'd obviously changed out of the clothes he'd taught in since school had finished).   
Frank undid Gerard's trousers and pulled them down his legs, letting his erect penis have more room to move than it had had previously. "Frankie..." Gerard trailed off, "I think I'm gonna have to fuck you. Because damn, you look fucking good in the dark."

Frank giggled and took Gerard's dick into his mouth and began to suck, bobbing his head up and down and humming softly so his whole mouth vibrated. It caused Mr Way to moan so he pushed Frank hard onto the floor and kicked him sharply in the side, causing Frank to turn over. Gerard pushed Frank's trousers and boxers down far enough to be able to get to his ass hole.

Frank gasped in algolagnia as Gerard thrust into his ass straight away, not bothering to prep him or even lube up his dick. "Ah, fuck!"

"Scream for me, slut!" Gerard yelled in the other boy's ear, not able to hear how loud he was being himself. "Beg me to fuck you harder! Beg for me to fuck you faster! Beg for me to fuck you!"

"God!" Frank yelled as the other man's flesh slapped against his own, hard and fast, making him moan in pain and pleasure. "Fuck me, Mr -" he cut himself off, "Gerard!" He remembered what Gerard liked to be called during sex and sexual activities.

"That's it, slut! Call me fucking - ugh! - Daddy!"

"Daddy...!!" Frank cried out as he came onto the carpet of Ray's cupboard.

There was a knock at the door. "Er... you can come out now, Frank and Mr Way." It was Ray.

Gerard wrenched Frank's head back and kissed his forehead, roughly shoving the hair back from his eyes, "shut it, Daddy's little slut." Frank could smell alcohol on his breath, nonetheless he did as he was told. "Give us three more minutes!"

"Er... does Frank want -"

"Say yes." Gerard hissed into his Fuck's ear.

"Yeah!" Frank yelled in a strangled tone, which made his voice go high pitched.

"Okay then..." they heard Ray go back down the hallway and into the living room.

Gerard began to thrust into him again, so fast that it burned Frank's ass hole. He wanted to cry out in pain and make Gerard stop it, but he didn't. God, it felt so damn good. He hadn't been fucked like this - well he hadn't ever been fucked. Then it dawned on him. He'd just let his teacher take his virginity.

"Three minutes is up, slut." Gerard hissed into Frank's ear when Ray knocked again. Frank moaned as Gerard pulled himself out of him. "You enjoy it?"

Frank nodded as he stood up and pulled his boxer shorts and trousers up, and ran a hand threw his hair, trying to make himself look presentable. He wiped his sweaty forehead on the sleeve of his school shirt and smirked at his teacher in the dark. "Maybe I'll come to your detention tomorrow, Sir."

"Only if you're a naughty boy, Mr Iero." Gerard smirked and knocked on the door, giving the order to open it.

Frank did, and Gerard stepped past his other student, not looking guilty at all. Frank on the other hand, was sure that he had it plastered all over his face. My teacher just fucked me.


	14. Chapter 14

"Miss Jackson, I need help with my - uh... oh..." Frank cut himself off when he saw Mr Way perched on the desk of the beautiful young teacher.

"Frank," Miss Jackson said brightly, "that's okay. Come in. Mr Way and myself were just..." she looked at the good looking art teacher, "we were just finishing."  
"That's okay, Miss Jackson," Gerard answered as he flashed a smile at Frank secretly, "I have art with Mr Iero first. I'll wait around and accompany him to class afterwards."  
"Oh right," Frank bit his lip, "uh... I just wanted to ask about this maths homework that you set us. I uh... I don't really understand question four."  
He took his book out of his bag and walked closer to the two teachers. He opened it to the page he had been doing his homework on and showed it to Miss Jackson, his maths teacher. But instead Gerard took it from him and looked over it. "I'm pretty okay at math," he said, "maybe I could help?"  
"But you're an art -"  
"That's an excellent idea!" Miss Jackson declared brightly as she looked at the two males in front of her, "Frank, Mr Way could tutor you -"  
"I'm free everyday after school," Mr Way interrupted, smirking at Frank as though the two had a terrible secret together, "and every lunchtime. Every morning before school and -"  
"Um..." Frank trailed off, a little nervous. His insanely hot teacher who had fucked him the previous night was offering to tutor him... there was no way that 'tutoring' could be all they'd do in those sessions. "I'm free everyday after school."  
"Mondays and Wednesdays?" Gerard suggested. Frank nodded and Miss Jackson looked over the two of them approvingly.  
"Yeah. Sounds good."  
"And you can always come at lunchtimes or other days if you need more help." Gerard turned his head so only Frank could see him. He dropped a wink.  
"Oh look," Gerard smirked as he looked at the little calendar propped up against some books on Miss Jackson's desk. "Today's Wednesday. See you after school?" Frank nodded, "good. Come on, Mr Iero. We'd better get to art."  
Gerard jumped off of the desk and gestured for his student to walk in front of him, the boy did, and Gerard followed him.


	15. Chapter 15

"Why did we leave so early?" Frank asked as he stole a glance at his phone, checking the time. There was still ten minutes before art was supposed to start.  
"Because," Gerard smirked as he gently motioned for the student to follow him into a classroom which looked like it had not been used in a while. It was small and cold, and a little bit dusty. The blinds covered the window, and it smelt like mould and dirt. "I need ten minutes for this." He had his student against the wall and his hands were roaming across the terrain of Frank's skin which he had mapped only the previous night.  
Frank moaned as Gerard knotted his fingers in the dyed black locks and began to tug roughly. "Gerard..."  
Gerard reached a hand down to Frank's groin, massaging the bulge in his pants which was his penis. "Call me my name, Frankie..." Gerard whispered into Frank's ear as he squeezed the boy's balls and tugged playfully, making the boy moan out in pain more than pleasure.  
"Daddy..." Frank moaned as he felt the older man's grip loosening. Mr Way went back to massaging his student and pleasuring him.  
Quickly, however, he pulled away. "Better not make you feel too good," he smirked as he gave a quick nip at Frank's neck, making Frank moan out in pleasure. "Or you'll have to call your mummy and ask for her to bring you some new pants." He paused and smirked again, "can't wait for our session after school, slut." He opened the door to the classroom and walked out towards art, not bothering to check if Frank was behind him.


	16. Two Days Later

"Mr Way..." Frank said in surprise and confusion when he saw his teacher tidying the contents of his desk into a cardboard box, "what are you -"

"It seems, Frankie," Gerard said in an affectionate tone, "that somebody has noticed I have a certain... liking for my students."

"What?" Frank exclaimed in surprise, "but who?"

Mr Way shrugged and sighed, moving the cardboard box from his chair to the floor, and sitting on the chair. "I don't know. I just don't know. But the headteacher came to see me twenty minutes ago and told me that she'd got all of my classes covered and I should just start clearing my stuff up -"

"But you're our teacher, Sir," Frank said in a tone that implied this should have been obvious, "you can't just -"

"Hey," Mr Way stood up and kissed his student's lips softly at first before deepening it, licking the boy's bottom lip to try and persuade him to let his tongue in. But Frank was locked up tighter than a God fearing virgin. "It's not really goodbye, Frankie Iero."

"You're going." His student said in a voice barely more audible than a whisper, "there isn't another high school in this shitty little town. That means you'll have to go. The closest town is about fifteen miles away, and the closest high school is almost double that."

Frank closed his eyes and tried not to imagine the awful days at school that he had ahead of him without his Mr Way. "Yes, I have to get another job. But I'm not going to be a teacher anymore. Fuck that."

"You're not...?" Frank said in a surprised, though quiet tone.

Gerard shook his head. "Look out for me." Mr Way picked his box up and adjusted his grip on it. "Bye, Frankie."

"Mr Way...?" The teacher turned to look back at his student once more, a small smile playing across his lips. "I love you."

"I know you do." Gerard answered quietly as he walked out of the door and away from the one thing which he would perhaps have stayed for.


	17. Chapter 17

"Dude," Frank looked at Mikey who was picking a bread roll apart in the cafeteria with his long elegant, pallid fingers, "where's your brother going?"

Mikey shrugged. "Said something about being a musician. Sounds shitty if you ask me."

"Why's Mr Way leaving?" Ray complained as he put his tray down with a definite smack against the table top, "he's the best teacher we've ever had -"

Mikey shrugged again. "Said something about being a musician." He repeated slowly, "sounds shitty if you ask me."

"Is he coming back?"

"Probably not." Mikey answered as he placed a small dough ball into his mouth, "he hates this crap-shack of a town. He hates teaching, and he hates teaching art -"

"But he loves art." Frank pointed out.

"Yeah." Ray agreed, "he went to art college for fuck's sake. How can you hate something that you devoted so much of your life to?"

Mikey shrugged a third time, "does it look like I'm inside of my brother's head? Mum and dad are kinda torn up about Gee leaving. I expected it. To be honest, I don't know why he bothered to stick around this long."

"Wherever he moves, are you gonna go see him?" Frank asked quietly, trying not to sound interested.

"Probably." Mikey answered, "but I hope it's far away. People always get better presents from long-distance relatives." He smirked, "nah, but I am gonna miss him. He's my brother. He's always been there for me. Like the other night, for example. When I make a complete ass of myself, it's Gerard who's there to pick up the pieces for me."

"He was the only teacher here who made school okay." Ray answered sadly, hanging his head and biting into his green apple, "I kinda wish I could go with him -"

"Like I said," Mikey interrupted, "Gee won't teach again. He said something about being a musician."

"Can he even play an instrument?" Bob asked as he sat next to Mikey and took the half-eaten, half-destroyed roll from him and dipped it into the shitty tomato soup that the school was serving that day.

"Guitar, bass, melodica, cello, trombone, keyboard, harmonica, percussion and theremin." Mikey said as a reply, trying to claim his roll back from Bob, but failing miserably.

"Wow," Frank said in an impressed tone, "that's -" he stopped himself. He was going to say fucking hot. Probably not a great idea, Frank. "Cool."

The guys stared at him in curiosity. "Whatever, man." Mikey paused, "maybe I'll give you his phone number or something. You'll seem like the sun shines out of his fucking ass hole."


	18. Three Months Later

Frank's thoughts of algebra and mathematics were cut off by the sharp sound of a mobile phone ringing throughout the apartment which he shared with his dad.  
He sighed and pushed the textbook off of his legs, and stood up, trying to remember where he'd left his phone.  
"Um... hello?" The contact name had not been displayed. It was an unknown number.  
"Frankie?"  
His blood ran cold in anticipation. Frank recognised that tone of voice. He had drawled his name in the New Jersey accent, saying his name slowly and quietly as if he were biting his lip.  
"Mr... Gerard?" Frank said, hardly daring to hope.  
"I've got a boner, Frankie." Mr Way complained quietly. Frank could almost hear the smirk on his face. "Think you could sort that out for me?"  
Frank let himself emit a silent giggle. "I reckon I could do something for you."

* * * * *

Frank groaned as he began to slide his fingers up and down his member, hardening at the sound of his ex-teacher saying dirty things to him, detailing everything he would do to the younger boy when he got his hands on him.  
"I'm gonna turn you around and lick every single millimetre of your perfect little ass cheeks..." Gerard smirked as he began to pump himself slowly in time with Frank's grunts, "and then without warning you're gonna feel me pushing my fingers into you. Three at first, no lube. Then I'll go down to two and then one. Quick and fast, in and out. You're going to want me to stop because it burns, but you won't dare ask me because you're scared you'll never feel so fucking amazing again in your whole life."  
Frank felt the orgasm building up in his jaw and in his heart and head, making him feel a little dizzy at first before the amazing feeling of climaxing brought him back down to Earth, Gerard on the other end of the phone in his hand.  
"Gee..." frank moaned as he used a corner of his duvet to wipe up the come which he had released.  
"Soon, Frankie." Gerard asked as he ejaculated, "I promise you. Soon."  
He hung up.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ray." Frank looked at the boy who had become his best friend, "I like this guy -"  
"Right." Ray interrupted. "You're gay."  
"That's irrelevant." Frank answered in a flustered tone, "anyways, I like this guy. And we haven't spoken in a few months, and then out of the blue he just calls me yesterday and we have phone sex."  
"Ah, man." Ray complained. "You got phone sex? I haven't even had real sex yet." He pouted, "you're so lucky."  
"Ray, I was a virgin 'til this guy took my virginity." Frank replied, "but what should I do?" He paused, "this guy literally said 'soon, soon'. What the fuck does that mean? Soon we'll have real sex again? We'll see each other soon?" Frank put his head in his hands and sighed. "I'm so fucking confused."  
"Dating is confusing, Frank." Ray answered as he took a bite from his granola bar, "and it's fucking hard. Like, really really hard. Just call the guy and ask him what he meant when he said -"  
"Frank Iero to the principal's office. Mr Frank Iero to the principal's office immediately."  
The secretary's voice rang out through the school like a church bell over a town. Frank groaned. "Great." He looked up at Ray. "Just what I fucking needed."


	20. Chapter 20

"I honestly don't even know what I've fucking-" Frank cut himself off.  
In front of him we're two large, muscly men in black suits. "Had you done anything wrong, Mr Iero, then it'd probably have something to do with your language." One man said as he turned to the secretary at reception, "that'll be all. We'll be going now."  
"But I don't know you -" Frank was cut himself off when he took the envelope from the man who had spoken originally. It had one word on the front of it. Frankie.  
His breath caught in his throat. Frank took the envelope and turned to the secretary who was looking at him curiously. "See ya later, Miss."  
He followed the two men out of the school and over to the limousine which was running in the school parking lot.

One of them opened the door for Frank. Frank slid onto the plush creme leather and looked around in awe. He'd never been in a limousine before -  
"Did you open the envelope?"  
Frank's head whipped to the source of the voice. Sitting on the opposite side of the limousine was Gerard Way, wearing the same blue suit that he had been the first time that Frank had met him.  
"Uh... no, I..." Frank trailed off, "I didn't get time."   
He smirked. "Shame." He paused, "it would have made you pool in your pants."  
"Um..." Frank trailed off, "don't take this the wrong way, because I'm glad I'm here with you, but why am I here with you?"  
"Because, Frankie," Gerard moved from the opposite seat to sit beside Frank, "I'm taking you out."


	21. Chapter 21

"But you're not... you're -"  
"What's wrong, Mr Iero?" Gerard smirked, "don't you like me anymore?"  
"No. I um -"  
"Where do you want to go?" Gee asked, "somewhere classy."  
"Honestly, I'm just glad you're back." Frank breathed easier than he had in a long time, "I would even go to fucking Burger King if it meant I could spend some time with you."   
Gerard smirked and leaned his head against Frank's shoulder. "Burger King is shit, Boo." He paused. "McDonalds?"  
Frank nodded and smiled. "McDonalds."

"My chip is cold." Frank complained as he dipped it in his milkshake and then surveyed it curiously.  
Gerard smirked and took it from him, popping it into his mouth. "When I'm done with you, Frankie, you'll never have a cold chip again."  
"I'm not sure that makes any sense, but -" He was cut off by the sharp sensation of his dick getting harder in his jeans, and Gerard's lips against his own.


	22. Chapter 22

"Sorry my house is a bit shabby." Gerard said as he turned the key in the door to his flat. He opened the door. It opened immediately into the living room which was small and smelt like old age and peppermint. It was extremely disgusting. Frank tried not to wrinkle his nose. "I can't afford much else -"  
"You have a limousine and bodyguards." Frank reminded him slowly as he twined his hand with the other male's.  
"I like to think that despite the music, I'm still a normal guy."  
Frank hesitated before asking his next question, which he did slowly. "Gee... to have a limo and bodyguards your music must have to have taken off. Who are you -" he cut himself off to rephrase his question, "what music do you do?"  
"Ah, Frank," Gerard sighed as he went into the flat and gestured for the boy to follow him, "everybody is interested in the music. They all want the money. But that's why I like you. You knew me before you knew about the music, and you love me instead of the loving the music."  
"I..." Frank trailed off, "are you... famous?"  
"You could say that." Gerard answered quietly as he threw himself down onto the worn-looking brown sofa. "Have you ever heard of a song called 'No Shows'?" Frank shook his head and sat close by his ex-teacher on the sofa. "I'm surprised. It was pretty big about four years ago. Maybe if I sang it you'd remember it...?"  
Frank waited patiently whilst Gerard readied himself to sing.

"I..." Frank trailed off, "that was you? I love that song!"  
Gerard smiled softly, "I'm glad. I sang it for people to enjoy it."  
"But... has nobody ever said anything to you about your music before?"  
Gerard shrugged. "Sometimes they do, but I just shrug it off and tell them that they must be mistaken."  
"Gerard." Frank bit his lip, "your music is great. I love it. But I kinda - and don't take this the wrong way now - but I kinda wanna make out now...?"  
Gerard chuckled quietly and put his hands to Frank's cheeks, bringing the boy's face closer to his own slowly. Their lips met at the pace of a snail, though their pace quickly sped up as they got closer together until Frank was sitting on Gee's lap and they were grinding against each other like their lives depended on it.  
* * * * *  
Gerard laid his Frank down on the bed and looked into the boy's molten eyes. "Frankie..." he moaned softly as Frank palmed him, "you have to tell me if you don't like me doing something to you. This has to work both ways. So you need to understand that if I don't like something then I'm going to tell you to stop. And I know we've already had sex and it was fucking good, but -"  
He was cut off by the feeling of Frank's hand around his balls, squeezing harder than was necessary, but nevertheless, Gerard did not tell him to stop.   
Instead he moaned as the younger boy palmed him with one hand and undid the flies of his trousers with the other one, slipping the trousers down Gerard's legs as far as he could without adjusting his position.  
Gerard pushed his hands underneath Frank and flipped them over on the double bed so he was underneath and Frank was on top.  
For a moment, Frank hesitated, though he soon took his hand out of Gerard's pants and began to undo the shirt buttons, taking the suit jacket off before pulling the shirt off too.  
"Daddy wants you to ride him, slut." Gerard puffed as Frank had him just in his boxer shorts whilst the younger boy kept all of his clothes on. "And you can't do that if you're dressed."  
Frank leant down and nibbled on Gee's ear, whispering obscene profanities about what he would do to Gee, and what we wanted done to him.  
Gerard had never been so hard in his whole life as he was in that moment. He thought he could climax any minute. The boy slowly removing his clothes before the older man's eyes was so perfect and sexy it hurt for him to look at the boy.

"Turn over." Frank said in a meek tone once he was naked and had ridden Gee for a few seconds.  
Gerard smirked and ran the boy's finger from the top of his lips to the bottom of them. "Call me my name, slut."  
"Turn over, daddy." Frank amended in a slightly more authoritative tone, looking into the musician's hazel eyes.  
Frank clambered off of him and Gerard rolled over, trying to place himself in a position which would not put pressure on his dick which was throbbing a hundred miles a minute. "Fuck me." Gerard commanded as Frank climbed on top of him again, though this time just under his ass. The other male found a comfortable position for him to sit in and then he leant forward, whispering into Gee's ear a simple question. "You want prepping first, daddy?"  
Gerard moaned and shook his head. He was leaking pre-come all over the sheets beneath him, and he could feel it. Feel it on his cock, in the pit of his stomach and on the bare skin of his belly.   
Almost without warning (other than a slight shift in position), Frank slipped into his ex-teacher, though he had to push his way through the hard muscle. He moaned as he pulled out slowly and then went in again, trying to loosen Gerard Way up a little bit before the real fun could begin.

"Hmmm." Gerard smirked as he turned his head to look at the drowsy male beside him, "I like it when you take charge."  
Frank chuckled quietly and turned his head to look at the man who he had once thought he never had a chance with. "I like making you feel good."  
"Well, Frankie," Gerard smirked. "You certainly did that tonight."


	23. Chapter 23

"Morning," Gerard smirked as Frank's eyes flickered open. The older man was wearing a white t-shirt and black boxer shorts with nothing else on, and he had evidently ran his hands through his red hair to try and make it look presentable. His attempt had been futile.   
"Morning, I uh -" Frank cut himself off, "it's morning?! I stayed overnight?!" He sat bolt upright, narrowly avoiding colliding with Gerard's head, "fuck! My parents are going to kill me -"  
"Call Ray or -" Gerard cut himself off, "Mikey'll cover for you. I'll call Mikey and explain the situation, and you can call your parents."  
"But I -'"  
"Frankie, I want the whole day with you," Gerard interrupted, smiling adorably at his Boo, "just call your parents and tell them you're with Mikey. Mikey'll be cool with it."  
Gee retrieved his phone from the bedside table and dialled his brother's number.  
* * * * *  
"It's half eleven on a Saturday morning, Jackass." Mikey grumbled when he picked up the phone, "you better have a good reason for calling -"  
"Frank's with you today, got it?" Gerard asked.  
Mikey yawned and shrugged, "sure. Whatever. I mean, he's not, but -"  
"If anybody asks then he is." Gerard hung up and looked at Frank who was talking to his parents on the phone.  
* * * * *  
"Hey mum - yes, I know I didn't come home last night, I'm sorry -" he was quiet. "Well I stayed at Mikey's for the night. Mikey Way? Yes you have met him, he came round last week for a school project, I - what? But that's so unfair!"  
"What's happening?" Gerard mouthed to him.  
Frank shook his head and put a finger up to ask silently for one more minute before he explained.   
"No, I - fuck you. I'm not coming home now. I'll come home later - well chuck me out then." He hung up and sighed, turning to his (boy)friend.  
"What...? Did she just chuck you out?" Gerard asked in a slightly angry tone of voice.  
"Yeah." Frank turned his phone off and then put it on the bedside table, " she has this thing that she's the be-all and end-all of the world. She thinks the sun rises and sets from her asshole. If Melinda says she wants something, then she has to get what she wants or she'll have a mental flip out." Frank put his head in his hand, "and she hates me. Everything I do she makes harm out of. I fucking hate her."  
Gerard and Frank sat in silence for a moment looking at each other before Gerard leant forward and kissed the younger boy. "I think we should forget about Melinda and focus on us."   
Frank kissed him back and nodded, pulling away slightly and closing his eyes whilst Gerard traced the patterns of his face using his thumb. "I think that's a good idea."


	24. Chapter 24

"Gee, could you pass me the butter?" Frank asked as he looked at the recipe on his phone.  
Gee opened the fridge and took the butter out, putting it on the side next to Frank. "What are you doing?" Frank had a mixing bowl, a wooden spoon, two eggs and several other ingredients scattered around him, "making a cake?"  
Gerard tried to look at the recipe over Frank's shoulder, but the boy swatted him away. "No peeking!" Frank exclaimed, "it's a surprise!"  
"Well I need this to -" he took the flour from Frank and looked at it, "I need the flour to make some bread."  
"Why do we need bread?"  
"For tonight's dinner." Gerard answered as he tried to dodge Frank, who was trying to grab the flour from his boyfriend.  
"But I'm making a cake -"  
"And I'm making beans on toast." He retorted as he held it out of reach of the slightly shorter male, "and I can't make the toast if I don't have any bread, and I can't make the bread if I don't have any -"  
He was cut off by the flour raining down upon them like snow. Frank had reached up to grab the flour whilst he had been talking, and Frank had accidentally torn a hole in it. Gerard spat some flour out of his mouth before turning to look at the adorable mess which was Frank Iero covered in white powder.   
"I'm not cleaning that up." Gee smirked a little.  
"Can I have the flour now?" Gee shrugged and handed the bag to Frank.  
With a machiavellian grin, Frank threw the rest of the flour over Gerard. The ex-teacher bent down and scooped some from the floor before throwing it over his ex-student.  
The two laughed and a flour war promptly ensued.


	25. Chapter 25

"You're so immature." Gerard grumbled as he swept the last of the flour into a pile. "A flour fight? Seriously, Frank?"

"I didn't hear you complaining." Frank retorted as he swept the flour into a dustpan and put it into the bin, "and besides, immaturity is cute." He pouted and batted his eyelashes, "right?"

Gerard shrugged and looked at the remaining cake ingredients which were still on the side where Frank had left them. "We can't make cake now -"

"Or bread." He interrupted as he joined his boyfriend, "or we could just go shopping and buy some more flour."

"Nope." Gee turned around and smirked at Frank, "we're going to order a takeaway, watch a movie, and get fucking drunk out of our minds."

"Sounds like a plan," the younger male paused, "but you'll have to buy the alcohol. I'm not old enough."

He hung his head in embarrassment. Gerard put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and kissed his nose when Frank looked up, "I think it's fucking cute, Babe." It was the first time that Gee had used a nickname for Frank other than 'Frankie', and it was the first time that either of them had called the other anything even remotely cute. "You're short and sweet. But good things come in small packages."

Frank blushed and giggled a little before kissing Gerard's lips slowly, making sure to make the kiss hot, but agonisingly unhurried.

Gerard pulled away and looked into Frank's hazel brown eyes. "You're a tease too," he smirked, "I like that. Though I think I can hold out a lot longer than you can."

"Oh yeah?" Frank grinned and crossed his arms against his chest, still clutching the dust pan in his right hand, "hold out on what?"

"You can tease me for hours and I won't give in, but I give it fifteen minutes before you're begging me to..." he trailed off as he leant closer to Frank's ear. He let his tongue trail across the lobe before whispering two words, "fuck you."

Frank shivered and giggled once more, "maybe fifteen minutes was a little too ambitious."

Gee smirked and pulled out his phone, "you good for pizza?"


	26. Chapter 26

"This is so fucking cute." Gerard said with a tear rolling down his face as he watched Kate Winslet hold onto the cold, dead corpse of Leonardo diCaprio.

"Oh my God, Gee." Frank said as he looked up at Gerard. The younger boy was laying in the older man's lap, and a tear had just fallen from Gerard's face and onto Frank's shoulder, "are you crying...?"

"Shut up, Frankie," Gerard complained as he wiped another tear away, "it's a fucking sad film. They die in one of the most -"

"Well she doesn't die." Frank interrupted.

"Spoiler!" Gerard smirked, "he dies in one of the most well known shipwrecks of all time. They're in love and have to compete against the beliefs of their classes and their society, and they think that they're going to grow old together... and he dies!"

Gerard blew his nose on a tissue he had picked up from the table beside him. "It is kinda sad," Frank admitted, "and it's cute, but it'd be much better if they were a gay couple, I mean -"

"Homosexuality was gay in those days, Frank," Gee reminded him, "it probably did happen, but why would they make a film about it? Even when this film was made it was frowned upon." He wiped another tear from his face, "God."

"What?" Frank asked as he sat up and moved to sit closer to his boyfriend.

"I don't even feel like making out now." He paused, "I just wanna lie in my bed and cry -"

"Oh..." Frank put a hand on Gee's shoulder, "do you want me to go? I could -"

"No, Frankie Baby." Gerard kissed his boyfriend's cheek, "of course I don't want you to go. God, this isn't how I wanted tonight to go."

"How would it have gone, Gerard...?" Frank asked quietly, "if everything had gone perfectly and I didn't make you put on this amazingly romantically shitty film that made you cry...?"

"Well first we would have made out, and then we would have somehow made it into the bedroom. I would have turned you round and fucked you from behind..." Gerard bit his lip and ran a hand through his red locks, which looked like they needed a haircut, "and then when we'd collapsed next to each other after orgasming in sync, I would have pulled the hair back from your head and whispered something into your ear. You would have hated what I said, and you would have made me promise something -"

"Gerard Way." Frank squeezed Gee's hand and their eyes met, "what do you have to tell me?"

"Tomorrow, Frankie," Gerard said slowly as he wiped a few more tears away, though the movie was now almost over, and there was no need to cry anymore, "I'm supposed to be going on tour. Hesitant Alien is being re-released, and the tour is almost a year long. It's relatively short compared to what it could have been -"

"What?" Frank said in a quiet tone, hardly able to believe what he had just been told, "but I've only just got you back! Why are you going again!?"

"It's my job now, Frank." Gerard answered, trying to put his arms around Frank.

But Frank stood up in anger. "Have you been using me, Gerard Way?!" Frank bellowed, grabbing his phone and his coat from where he'd thrown it onto the armchair the previous day, "I'm not a stupid little fucking boy you can use for free gay sex whenever you get bored -"  
"Frankie, no!" Gerard called to him as he stormed towards the door, "it's not like that! I -"

He was cut off by the sound of the front door slamming behind the man he loved.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey, it's Frank. Leave a message and I might get back to you." Gerard bit his lip as he hit Frank's voicemail for the umpteenth time.

"Frankie," Gerard sighed and put a hand to his head, letting it rest in the palm of his hand as he thought of what he could say that he hadn't already, "just pick up the phone? I must have left you about a thousand messages by now. I'm sorry, okay? I know it was a dick move of mine to spring the whole on-tour thing on you when we were having so much fun... but I just wanted to tell you. I didn't want to lie to you, Frank. I love you." He hung up.

 

Frank listened to the voicemail and sighed. Fuck, he was mad at Gerard. I love you. The words spun round inside of his head at one hundred miles a minute, burning themselves into his memory. I love you. Gerard loved him, and he hadn't wanted to keep the tour from Frank for any longer than he needed to. But he hadn't told Frank in the beginning. Frank's phone went off again. Gerard had left another voicemail.

 

"Frankie..." there was an audible sigh on the message, "I'm getting on a plane now to the first destination of my tour, Los Angeles. I've sent you tickets to your email, and tickets to every single one of my shows. You weren't just a booty call, Frank. I hope you change your mind and decide to come."

Frank felt a tear falling from his eye. He quickly wiped it away and huffed in an annoyed tone. This man obviously still cared about him... but he had sprung it on him so suddenly. Frank was hopelessly in love, and he couldn't deny it. He knew what he had to do.


	28. Chapter 28

_Frank,_

_Hypothetically, if you were to show up to any of my shows, take this to the stage entrance and tell them that your name is on the special guests list. You'll get in. Come find me. I love you,_

_Gee xx_

Frank looked down at the email and the bouncer in front of him. "But Gerard Way said that my name is on the special guests list." Frank said slowly for the seventh time, "he said -"

"Look, Kid," the bouncer said as he uncrossed his arm and looked at the list again, "you obviously think you're something special, but let me tell you this... Gerard Way is a fucking dickhead. He spilt his coffee on me earlier and d'ya know what he said? 'Sorry, Dude. Guess you didn't see me. Anyway, I'll have another cappuccino when you're done mopping yourself up'." The bouncer shrugged, "I fucking hate the guy. And you're a stupid little paparazzi dickhead, so Imma let you in. Go annoy him and take pictures that are released on the internet without context of the asshole." He stood aside to let Frank in.

 

Inside, it was bustling with people. Frank looked around and sighed. He closed his eyes for a second, hoping to just  _know_ where Gerard was. He had no such luck. He opened them again. "Gerard...?" He hardly dared to say it in a voice louder than a whisper.

"Hey, Kid!" Frank turned round quicker than a bullet fired from a gun. There was a man walking towards him. He was big built, and had a beard and tonne of black dreadlocks. "You're not supposed to be back here without - hey, wait!"

Frank had begun to run through the crowd of people, trying to avoid getting caught, though avoiding more attention than he needed. He heard shouts and cries from behind him, all of them similar to "catch him!"

He ran and ran. Faster and faster. He didn't know where he was running to, but he knew that he couldn't run forever, and if he didn't find Gerard soon then he'd have to stop and that could mean getting caught and then thrown out and -

"Well look at that." Frank stopped. Mikey was standing in front of him, a slice of cake resting on a napkin in the centre of his hand. "Frank... what are you doing here?" He smirked almost evilly, "looking for Gee?"

Frank nodded and tried to calm his breathing. "Mikey... Mikey, where is he? Is he here? Oh please fuck say he's here. I have a tonne of people chasing me and -" more cries to stop the boy who was running. Frank had rounded a corner a few seconds previously, they'd be rounding it after him in just a few seconds... "come on, Mikey. Just tell me where to look -"

Mikey grabbed him and pulled him into a room. He put a finger to his mouth, gesturing for Frank to be quiet. They heard several pairs of feet slap the floor outside the door, and a few seconds later they heard the footsteps coming back, though slightly less rushed this time. They heard voices, all exclaiming that the boy was gone, and he'd probably hidden somewhere.

"We'll check again in a few secs!" A male voice called.

"Maybe he just left. Decided the hassle wasn't worth the effort -" A woman was cut off.

"Come on, Erica," the same male who had spoken previously said, "as if one of the pap is just gonna leave because there's a bit of hassle. He's hiding." The man paused, "and we'll get him."

In the dim light provided by the streetlight outside of the window of the room they were in, Mikey and Frank stared at each other. "He's in his dressing room." Mikey whispered to Frank, getting closer so he could talk more quietly than he already was, "sound check was twenty minutes ago. He'll be going on in about forty minutes."

Frank nodded and took a deep breath, letting it out before he asked the next question. "Where's his dressing room?"

"I'll take you, Frank. In case somebody catches you." Mikey took a mouthful of the cake and then put it down on the table in the room, "come on." He opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. He looked around. There were a few people milling about, walking to and fro, but none of them paid him any attention. He turned to Frank and gestured for him to come out. "This way." 

Frank followed Mikey out of the room and down the corridor. They walked for a minute in silence before Frank said, "you know by now. Did he say anything about me -?"

"What are you two doing down here?" An authoritative tone asked. It was a woman with a headset on and a clipboard resting in the crook of her arm, "VIPs and performers only."

"I'm Gerard's brother." Mikey answered in a polite, albeit slightly sarcastic tone, "and this is my plus one."

"Do you even get a plus one, Kid?" The woman asked Mikey.

He shrugged. "Gerard said I could have one."

The woman groaned audibly and then narrowed her eyes at them, "whatever. You know where he is?"

"Last door before the stage. Yeah, I know."

"Right, I gotta go, but -"

"Gee sent me to ask if I could get him anymore coffee and walnut cake?" Mikey interrupted, phrasing it as a question, "I said I'd ask a lackey."

"Well I'm not a lackey," the woman said in a slightly offended tone, "but I'll go see what I can do." She hurried off before she could be insulted again.

Frank turned to Mikey. "Did he actually...?"

"No. Gee hates walnuts. I just really like cake, and Gee can basically get them to do whatever he wants." Mikey paused, "top tip for you, Frank. It pays to date somebody famous."

Frank smiled a little, "I just gotta see him." He answered in a quiet tone, "we had a little... falling out at our last meeting."

"He's really missed you." Mikey promised Frank as they walked the rest of the way to Gerard's dressing room in silence.


	29. Chapter 29

"I'm just saying, Kinga," Gerard said in a flustered tone to a woman who looked like she was his personal assistant, "if you're going to be floating about then you might as well get me a coffee." He sighed, "or you're basically pointless. Zilch. No point in you being here. You might as well leave now -"

"I suppose you're going to say that to me?" Frank asked in a cute tone. Gerard turned and stared at him in disbelief, "I didn't bring coffee." He smirked, "what's the matter, Gerard? Didn't expect me to come?"

Gerard got up and strode over to his ex-student and took him into his arms, kissing his lips softly and then looking into Frank's eyes. "I didn't expect you to come so soon." Gee answered quietly as he kissed Frank again, "but I knew you would eventually."

Mikey took a step back awkwardly and gestured for Kinga to join him, "I think we'll go get Gee his coffee... Frank, you want anything?"

Frank turned and looked at his friend, though there was only one thing he wanted. Gerard. "Uh... a cola?"

Mikey nodded and hurried out of the room, Kinga quickly followed him. Gerard turned to Frank and smiled. It was perhaps the largest, brightest smile that Frank had ever seen him issue, and it was just for him. Frank had made him smile like that, Frank had made him smile like he was the best sight in the world. "You're here... are you... how long are you staying for?"

"I haven't even booked into a hotel yet," Frank admitted sheepishly, "I'm kinda broke. I stole mum's credit card to get here, so I guess I'll be using it -"  
"You don't need it." Gerard tucked a tuft of hair behind Frank's ear, the boy nuzzled into the warmth of his palm, delighting in the fact that he could see his lover again, "send it back in an envelope, first class tracked and signed - I'll pay. You can stay in the tour bus. I'm afraid Mikey's staying too, but I bet he'd stay in a hotel most nights." He smiled like a horny teenage boy suggesting to his fuck buddy that they sneak out behind the bike sheds at their school, "how long can you stay for?"

"I... I have to go back to school -"

"No you don't." Gerard laced both of his hands with Frank's, "stay here with me. Come on tour with me." He paused and put his head to the other boy's. They were similar heights, they Gerard was slightly taller. "I know I was your teacher, and you're supposed to go to school, but..." he trailed off and bit his lip, "I love you, and I can't do without you. Please. Please, Frankie," he begged, "please stay with me."

For Frank, it was not even a choice. "Yes." He stated. "Yes, Gerard, oh God yes. I will come with you. Fuck, I'd follow you to the end of the earth and into fucking battle if it meant I'd spend my last few moments with you. I love you."

Gerard chuckled and planted a single kiss on the tip of Frank's nose. Frank giggled like a school girl and blinked a few times, "sounds awfully like a wedding proposal, doesn't it?"

Frank shrugged, "it would be romantic and sickly sweet if I said exactly the same thing when you asked me."

Gerard laughed, though it was not a jeer, it was more good heartedly, "when I asked you?" He smirked, "Frankie, when you ask me, I expect you to be down on your knees, naked, sucking my dick."

Frank blushed, "definitely not when your brother is on the bus."

"Might make it a little bit awkward when we saw him the morning after." Gee shrugged, "but fuck I love you."


	30. Chapter 30

"It's a little bit weird," Mikey said as he came to stand beside Frank who was watching Gerard perform 'Zero Zero' on stage.

"What is?" Frank asked absentmindedly as Gerard strutted about on stage, being the sassy mother fucking queen that Frank loved.

"You dating my brother." Frank turned to Mikey, "but it's okay. It's also a little bit weird that you started fucking when he was still your teacher, but you know what? I'm okay with that. Whatever." He shrugged, "and as my best friend, it's definitely weird." He shrugged again, "but you make him happy and he makes you all perky and in love-y."

"You're making me want to be physically sick." Frank smirked, "you're laying on the sentimentality a bit thick."

Mikey chuckled and put a hand on Frank's shoulder, "just look after him, Frank."

"I will." Frank promised as Gerard finished his song and turned his head, dropped a wink at Frank and then turned back to the audience in the concert stadium, interacting with them and talking to them as though they were his friends, and he knew each and every one of them personally.

"And try to keep the fucking to a minimum when I'm on the bus."

Frank nearly choked on his own saliva. He wasn't used to Mikey making jokes about his and Gerard's sex life. "Gerard said you were going to stay in a hotel...?"

"Oh I am, am I?" Mikey smirked and crossed his arms against his chest, "well then I guess I'd better go gather my stuff because you two are having some reunion sex tonight!" He turned and strode off, presumably to do as he said he was going to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is now complete. Please leave your kudos, comments and support because your feedback means so much to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on wattpad.com for more fanfictions from more fandoms. My username is the same on there. You can also follow me on fanfiction.net, again the username is the same.


End file.
